Oops—the stupidity that is Naruto
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Naruto encounters Itachi—two times. But really! He thought it was Sasuke! So he can't be blaimed for purring at the older brother, intruding his shower! Poor Sasuke—his boyfriend is such a dobe.


**Oops—the stupidity that is Naruto.**

**AN: A little word beforehand—this is purely meant to have fun, and to write shit. It was for my own relaxation, so I'm not going to apologise for any OOC-ness that will possibly occur. It they're not OOC, they wouldn't be doing the weird shit I'm making them do. (Like throwing shampoo at a certain blonde)**

Naruto knocked the door somewhat impatiently—he hadn't come ten minutes early so Sasuke could make him wait ten minutes longer. The bastard always opened the door at such a slow pace—Naruto couldn't handle that. It was freaking cold, not to mention that he'd gone the whole day without kissing Sasuke, and that, he just couldn't accept.

Finally the door opened, and Naruto stormed past the all-too confused raven-head, afraid the rain would pour down soon and hit him anyways. He grinned brightly when the raven-head stood there, somewhat bedazzled by his appearances—what could he say? He just looked magnificent, as always.

"What's wrong teme? Can't stand my stunning looks?" Naruto teased, and thumped his feet on the mat to get out the dirt—he knew Sasuke hated it when he tracked dirt in. "What took you so long to open the door, anyway? The one time I do my best to actually be early you leave me standing outside!" the blonde pouted cutely at his boyfriend, who still just stood there.

Then he frowned.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you still in your pyjamas?" He asked, and examined the raven-head. Jep. He was wearing silk pyjamas. Naruto stalked closer, pecking the other boy's lips softly. "I thought we were going out tonight?" He whispered against his lips.

The raven-head blinked twice. Naruto shrugged—Sasuke was sure acting strange tonight. He hopped up and down, hopping away from the other, to warm up a bit—it was darn cold outside. When Sasuke still chose to just stare at him, Naruto decided to try a different tactic.

He glanced over at his boyfriend once, before tackling him at lightning speed. The other boy was too stunned by the blonde to even realise what happened. And then Naruto was on top of him, leaning his head against his chest.

"I'm cold Sasuke-kun," Naruto purred softly. "Why don't you warm me up?"

The other spluttered and then Naruto heard a very familiar voice call: "eh! Itachi! If a hyper blonde shows up, can you tell him to wait in the kitchen! And make him wipe his feet!"

Naruto's eyes widened. He stayed absolutely still. Why was Sasuke calling from upstairs, when he was being straddled between Naruto's thighs? It couldn't be...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto got off the boy—who wasn't his boyfriend—with a great outcry of terror, backing away against the door.

"You're not Sasuke!" He yelled.

Itachi—who'd been in feral shock from the minute the blonde had bounced through the door—glared at him. The idiot—how could he not have noticed? He got up, glaring still and said, voice cold as ice: "no, I'm not, dumbass. I'm his brother."

"Oh my God!" Naruto screeched, pushing himself against the door. "And I kissed you!"

"Oh, you're telling me?" Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow at the young boy.

"But why didn't you say anything!" Naruto protested.

"Well I couldn't!" Itachi sneered. "You were all over me as soon as I let you in! Too fucking hyper! Couldn't get a word between all the ranting!"

Naruto chose to not say a word. Then Sasuke came down the stairs—the blonde immediately shot to the boy, staring curiously at his older brother. Sasuke frowned, gazing between the two.

"What's wrong?" He asked—and Naruto just wished Itachi would've spoken sooner. He would've known he wasn't Sasuke if he'd heard his voice. Where Itachi's was plain cold, Sasuke's was deep and warm—and oh so love-'n-daisies when he talked to Naruto. Or so Naruto pretended.

"I thought he was you," Naruto pouted, pointing at the other raven-head, who rolled his eyes and put his hands to his hips. "And I tackled him. And purred to him—I purred Sasuke-kun!" Naruto whined, as if purring was something you didn't do to people you don't know—maybe he had a point.

Sasuke frowned, looking at his brother, who said gruffly: "and he kissed me. Your boyfriend sucks ass brother."

At this Sasuke turned to the blonde again, shocked.

"You kissed my aniki!" He said, eyes blazing.

Naruto tightened his hold around the boy's waist, and nodded in shame.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun," he pouted again, and buried his head in Sasuke's neck. "I didn't mean to—I thought he was you, and I didn't get to kiss you all day and it was cold and I really wanted to... I'm sorry." He ranted on.

Sasuke half thought about pushing the blonde off—but on the other hand they were about to go out, so maybe he shouldn't. Suddenly Naruto let go himself, and looked at Sasuke in a funny way, eyes rolling over his body.

"Wauw, Sasuke," he sighed somewhat dreamily. "You look really nice—man, people'll be jealous of me tonight." He grinned at the prospect of showing the whole village that Sasuke was his, and only his—he seemed to have forgotten all about the incident with Sasuke's older brother.

Sasuke rolled his eyes—just like Itachi, and at the exact same time—and thumped Naruto lightly on the head, saying: "dobe. I always look nice."

Naruto smiled brightly up at the boy, and kissed him before taking his hand and pulling him to the door.

"Come on! Let's go!" He squealed happily. Then he noticed the brother still standing there. "Oh," he released Sasuke's hand and scratched his head. "Erm... Sorry?"

Luckily from him, Itachi just glared and left the room—he could've just as easily murdered Naruto right on the spot.

--

"Mah, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto murmured sleepily, and turned to his side outstretching his hand in hopes of pulling Sasuke closer. He couldn't feel the boy's lithe body.

He peeped one eye open.

"Sasuke-kun?" He asked, but there was no one there. He sat up straight immediately—where had his boyfriend gone?

Getting out of bed, he found a pair of boxers, orange, which meant they were his, and left the room quickly, in search of his love. His head spun a bit, and his vision was somewhat hazy—but the shower running was very clear, so he followed the sound. It would be a Sasuke-thing, to shower after a night of hot sex—though he could've waited for Naruto. It would've only been fair.

When he found the bathroom, he pushed the door open halfway. Indeed, there was a shadow behind the shower-curtain. And it was tall and slim—had to be Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto bounced into the room happily, forgetting the sleepiness he'd felt seconds before. "Why didn't you wake me up? We could have a shower together!"

"Oh fucking hell!" a voice yelled, and Naruto froze—that wasn't Sasuke. "Not you again!" Itachi screamed, and his angry, wet head popped from beside the shower curtain.

"I'm sorry mister brother-chan!" Naruto backed away. "I figured it would be Sasuke!"

"Yeah, yeah! I think you're just a perv!" Itachi growled, and threw a full bottle of shampoo at Naruto's head—it hit him right between his eyes, and Naruto patted the spot as he ran from the room. "AND DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" Itachi yelled after the blonde.

Naruto flew down the steps, into the kitchen, and halted. So there had Sasuke been hiding. Well, _hiding_. He was making tea, stirring his cup. Naruto inwardly howled like a wild beast at the sight of him—he looked too hot for his own good. He was wearing Naruto's shirt, and only that, apparently—Naruto doubted his boxers could fit under that, since the shirt reached just below the curve of his ass. The blonde stalked closer excitingly, like a canine stalking his prey, and then jumped, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy and attacking his neck with kisses.

"Ah! Naruto!" Sasuke dropped his spoon in surprise, it made a great clattering noise as it hit the white tiles.

"'morning Sasuke-kun," Naruto purred between kisses. "I was looking for you—ended up in the bathroom, too," he kissed down the soft neck and Sasuke relaxed. "I thought it was you showering, but it turned out to be your brother."

"Ah," Sasuke nodded in understanding—then he truly realised what the blonde had just said, and his eyes widened. "Wait—WHAT!"

--

**AN: So that was just totally pointless :) I see this one as stretching before doing the big run—I'll be making a SasuNaru thing soon, and I just wanted to have a little fun before I went serious. So, just review, if you feel like it.**


End file.
